


On The Actions of A Certain Time Lord

by timeisweird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird
Summary: “When have I ever been ridiculous?” / She stared. “You’re joking."





	On The Actions of A Certain Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Terrible Plan."](/works/12895794) Reading that first is recommended!

“Well, we all knew it was a bad idea,” Donna said, once the guards had thrown them back into the cell. “Or at least, _I_ did.”

She was met with a glare from the Doctor, but at least the silence from the others didn’t last too long. “You have to admit,” Max said. “It _was_ a bit of a stretch.” They shifted their body the best they could, trying to find a comfortable position around the heavy chains that now bound their ankles and hands together after the failed escape attempt.

“ _I_ thought it was a good idea, and it would’ve worked, but you didn’t grab the guards quick enough.” The Doctor fixed another Look at Donna, and yeah, maybe it might have worked if she hadn’t screwed up the alien martial arts, but as if she was going to let the Doctor know that she thought he was _right_.

In these kind of situations, Donna had learned the best course of action was to detract attention from yourself. And the best method of doing so was to bring up old drama. So she said, “Yeah, but you also thought Mountain Dew and orange juice was a good idea, so I don’t think you get a say.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” he demanded. “And it _is_ a good idea!”

“No, no it’s _not_. The ambassador of - what was that place? Ellaha? - the ambassador had us kicked out when you made it during that meeting.

“It’s called El’la’na, and--”

“And!” Donna cut him off before he could try to defend himself. She saw Dominic snicker where he sat. Oh, she was having way too much fun with this, wasn’t she? “They banned orange juice! Like, on the whole planet. No one can have orange juice there because of you and your weird Martian taste buds. And don’t even try lying to me, the TARDIS showed me the news articles.”

For a moment, the Doctor gaped. “Why would she do that?” he managed.

Oh, _damn._ Could she lie? No, no, she had to admit he was too clever for that, the git. “Well…” she started. “We make fun of you, sometimes. Thursdays, mostly.” Or, whenever the day felt like a Thursday, really.

His brows shot up. “What? When?” he asked, indignant. “And why?”

“Calm down - your precious spaceship still loves you.” He frowned, and she couldn’t help but grin. “It’s just - you _are_ a bit ridiculous, sometimes.”

“When have I _ever_ been ridiculous?”

She stared. “You’re joking. Just last week I caught you singing to Taylor Swift. And then you’d only talk to me through sticky notes because I made fun of you for listening to _Taylor Swift_ . _And_ what about that time you rolled into the console room with those dork shoes of yours--”

“They’re _called_ Heelys.”

She didn’t miss a beat. “They’re dork shoes, that’s what they are. What about when you rolled into the console room on your dork shoes, and fell flat on your face because you forgot the floor was metal grating?”

“Okay, okay!” The Doctor exclaimed. “I get it!” Vosiana was full-on cackling by now, in that odd alien way of hers. And Max and Dominic weren’t doing much better. Donna couldn’t help it either, and broke out laughing, which only upset the Doctor more. “This _really_ isn’t helping,” he tried. “By my count, we’ve got less than two hours to think of a way out before they come in to get us. And I don’t know about you lot, but I’m not really feeling like getting executed for treason against a corrupt government, so if we could--”

“Fine, sorry, sorry.” Donna said, wiping away a tear the best she could on her shoulder. Despite what the Doctor might have thought of her now, she didn’t want to be executed just as much as him. “What’s your plan this time, Spaceman?”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given by tinyfeynman: “Look, we all knew it was a bad idea. Except him, but he thought Mountain Dew and orange juice was a good idea, so he doesn't count."


End file.
